Sing For Me
by Aspire2B
Summary: Embry has just imprinted on Thaila, Paul's cousin. They're both madly in love with each other. There's only one problem Thaila's blood seems to be every vampire's favorite dessert.
1. Chapter 1

Sing For Me

Chapter 1

I had to get away from here. Running was the only option left. For the past 45 minutes I'd been running through the lush green forest of La Push. Funny how I still had an eye for nature while I was sprinting for my life. A few things you should know about my life.

My parent's weren't exactly what you'd call role models

I was ignored by everyone at school

Right now I was running away from home to go to my cousin Paul's.

The problem with number three was I had no idea how to get there. My stomach gave out a long protesting gurgle that filled the silence. I remembered my food today had consisted of a banana and a juice box. Nightfall had come quickly to turning the forest unique shades of blue and purple. Everything was silent with the exception twigs snapping beneath my feet. I'd always hated the dark. Memories of me sobbing outside my parent's bedroom door after a nightmare rushed back to me. If I'd had better parents and friends I wouldn't even be here right now!

I took refuge under a fallen tree and started to shiver. I had been positive that there was a particular bush you turned left at to get to Paul's house. It then promptly started to rain. A rustle of leaves made my ears prick with awareness. Images of horrible creatures filled my mind. It's only a squirrel, I told myself, only a squirrel. I repeated this like a mantra with my eyes shut tight. My parents didn't care about me, with the exception of Paul, nobody cared for me. Why did danger always find me? I opened my mind to reaffirm that there was nothing there, only there was something. I saw the real creature majestically step out from its refuge behind the bush. A giant wolf was directly in front of me. Its all knowing eyes were fixed on me with an almost human gaze. Quick gasps of air came from my mouth and I could feel the blood draining from my face. The world became black as I fell backwards and heard a quiet thud.

Thaila's P.O.V 

"Thaila are you okay?" The room, or where ever I was, was spinning as I opened my eyes. Slowly everything started to become clear. I looked up and saw my cousin Paul staring at me with intensity. His brow was furrowed with worry and fear was set in his eyes. "Paul?" I heard him sigh with relief. "Thaila! Thank god. What were you doing out in the forest alone?" His voice was harsh but I'd known him long enough to be sure he was really just worried. "P-Paul I just c-couldn't stay there any more. T-the w-wolf and…" My eyes filled with new found tears. I was frustrated that my babyish sobs were getting in my way of telling Paul the whole story. "Shush, it's okay. What do you mean you couldn't stay at home? Was there trouble at school? Was your dad being mean to you?" "It was horrible Paul everyone just ignored me. N-nobody talked to me for nine months! You're the first p-person in a long time I've talked to." Okay so I wasn't exactly what you'd call the strong heroic type but at least I had a soul. I was pulled out of my rant when I saw Paul's arms shaking. "Are you okay Paul?" I reached over and grabbed his arms which felt like they'd just been roasting over a camp fire. "Wow! You're burning up! Lie down!" How could I be lazing here on the couch when Paul was running a high fever? Paul instantly stopped shaking and laughed, "Thaila, I see you're still motherly." I was not that motherly. "Come on Thaila go to sleep and we'll talk about this in the morning."

Paul's P.O.V 

God those idiots! What were they doing to Thaila? My fit of rage was interrupted when I heard the telephone ring. I answered the phone with a pleasant, "What?" "Yo, Paul," it was Jared, "Sam wants us in five." What? I couldn't do that. Thaila would wake up while I was out being a wolf. "Man my cousin Thaila just got here and frankly she's a mess. I found her wandering around in the woods trying to find my house. I can't just shift out of no where and leave her." A sigh on the other end, "Sam says you've got to come. Embry and I aren't enough for a patrol." "You've got to be joking!" Even before I slammed the phone down I knew I was going. Sam had this mystical bond thing where we had to follow his command. Even though he hadn't told me directly over the phone I knew he'd just show up at my door and bark at me for not listening. Damn it Sam! "Sorry Thaila." I whispered as I backed out the door.

Thaila's P.O.V

Dear Thaila. I had to run and I won't be back till 3:00pm. Sorry, Paul. Well wasn't that peachy? The only things I'd brought with me were my wallet, an extra set of clothes and my iPod. My music was everything to me at this moment. I stepped out the back door of the house and decided I wanted to go down to the beach. I grabbed a stick and dragged it along the wet dirt marking a path so I wouldn't get lost again.

A few minutes and several wrong turns later I found the beach. It really was one of the most beautiful places on the planet. I took out my lime green iPod nano and selected shuffle on my play list. The main instrumental piece from Finding Nemo started to play. I closed my eyes and let the rhythmic sound of the strings and water lull me into a daze. Sunlight peeked through the clouds attempting to turn the grey somber water to blue. I vaguely wondered what would happen if I were to go into the water. It'd probably be cold so I decided against it. However I spotted a path that led onto a cliff. That would be fun to climb. As I climbed up the cold slimy rock I accidently hit the skip button on my iPod, _Too little too late_ by Jojo began to play. I hoisted myself up to the top of the cliff just as I began to cry again. This song kind of added salt to my wounds. I wondered if it really was too late to start over again and have a normal daughter relationship with my parents. My hair got in the way of my eyes as the sea air blew in my face. I was such a limited person. Never moving forward and never moving back. "Hey!" I beautiful voice called me back towards reality. "You aren't jumping are you? Look I'm sure we can figure something out if we just talked about the situation. Plus Paul would be awfully angry if he found his only cousin had jumped off a cliff." A small smile appeared on my face. Those were exactly the words I'd needed to hear. I turned around to see who this mysterious voice belonged to. As I turned I took a sharp intake of breath.

Embry's P.O.V

I hadn't really appreciated being Paul's golden retriever. When he asked me to go check on his cousin I couldn't say no, because he was my senior. But as I looked into the perfect face of Paul's cousin nothing mattered anymore, nothing except her. She was everything. Her fragile small hands held to the earth. Thaila. Thaila was the definition of gravity. Her eyes were an extraordinary violet and they were a beautiful almond shape. The color of her eyes seemed to pop because they were in such deep contrast to her bronzed skin. Her hair was silky, straight and ebony. She was surely the most gorgeous thing I'd ever witnessed. Her look suddenly went from amazement to questioning. She pouted her lips and said in a voice as clear as glass, "Are you okay?" Her voice brought me out of my trance. I must've looked like an idiot. And surely my answer to her question confirmed it. "What?" "Oh, I just was wondering if you were okay because you kind of looked spaced out there." The wind began to howl and I had to raise my voice so she could hear me. "No I'm okay. I'm Embry Call. You're cousin Paul sent me to check on you." At this her shoulders dropped and she relaxed a little. "Oh. You know my cousin? Well you can tell him I'm fine, not about to do and cliff diving. Gosh that's so like Paul always the worry wart." I couldn't hide my amusement. Paul was the worry wart? Paul didn't care about anything. All of a sudden her facial expression changed. Was something wrong? Was she hurt? I went into panic mode. She then let out a rather girlish sneeze. How long had she been standing out here? We needed to get inside stat before she caught a cold.

Thaila's P.O.V 

This boy that stood in front of me was like a fairy tale. He was even better than a prince. I felt so strange for saying this but it felt like destiny. God, that sounded so hockey. His topaz eyes burned into my violet ones and the whole world ceased to move. He had short brownish black hair that waved in the wind. Embry Call he'd said. Embry call my new obsession. He knew my cousin Paul so he couldn't be bad and he also had a pretty good humor. "We should go back to Paul's house so we don't get sick," he'd said right after my sneeze. It was easy to see the look of worry on his face. He was probably one of those types who squirmed when someone squashed a spider but that didn't matter to me. "I guess so it's started to get depressing out here." His face fell at that. "Oh gosh no I didn't mean because you're here. It's just…this places bring back unwanted memories. Let's go back. Besides, Paul will be in a fit of rage if I don't have dinner on the table for him when he gets back. If you can believe it last night he ate a whole steak, three cans of coke and a cake all by himself." Embry gave a chuckle, "I can believe that." Sigh. He was so perfect unfortunately guys like him didn't go for troubled girls like me. So this was like Romeo and Juliet only in this book the love was one sided. Or so I'd though until that evening.


	2. Chapter 2  guess i'm lucky

Chapter 2

Thaila's P.O.V

Paul was waiting for us in the living room. "God, Embry why did you have to drag Thaila into this?" Paul's whole frame was quivering with anger. Embry took a step in front of me as if to protect me from Paul. "Come on Paul, it's not like I had a choice," his voice was leveled and calm the polar opposite of Paul. "She doesn't need this Embry she's had a tough enough life already." Those seemed to be the magic words. The expression on Embry's face went from one of melancholy to outrage. "What do you mean by that?" My theory of guys hating girls with bad pasts was about to come into play. "No Paul!" Paul didn't show any signs of hearing my desperate plea. "She was ignored and basically disowned by her parents when she was eight. Whenever she'd try to talk them they ignored her. Not to mention Thaila's the definition of 'danger magnet'." I shut my eyes tight afraid of what Embry would say. He'd just told the whole world my darkest secret. I opened up one eye to look at Embry's reaction. He was shaking, if possible, even more violently then Paul had been. Tears started to fall from my eyes, so pathetic. I wasn't sure if I was crying because I was afraid Embry would leave or if it was because my parents had disowned me. Embry stopped shaking as soon as he saw the tears running in a steady stream down my cheeks. Two steps and he crossed the room wiping them away, destroying all evidence that I'd been crying. "Please don't cry. I will never leave you. Believe me I actually think it's literally impossible for someone like me to abandon their imprint." I didn't miss any of the hidden indication in his words. "What do you mean someone like you? And what's an imprint?" Paul dropped down to the sofa, "Guess I have to tell you now, thanks pal. Well Thaila you've done all your homework and know the legends of the tribe. What if I were to tell you that members of tribe could still transform into wolves?" I stared at him waiting for the punch line. They both just waited weighing every bit of emotion that flitted across my face. "And the punch line to this is?" Paul gave a very dog like growl. I glanced at Embry whose face was solemn. "You're not joking are you?" "No." Paul replied grimly. If this were a comic strip there'd be crickets chirping in the background. "So…why don't you be a _good boy _and _fetch _some milk from the grocery store so I can make your dinner," I said playfully while looking at Paul. A smile of ease broke out over his face. "I knew you wouldn't be too freaked out about this. "Well how do you know I believe anything you've said? Maybe I'm just assuming April Fools came early this year." Paul snorted, "I've known you long enough to be positive that you believe what I've told you. Besides I really don't think science could explain why I've grown almost a foot since the last time you've seen me." He had me there.

Embry's P.O.V 

No running? No screaming or look of horror? I guess I should've given her more credit. I was impressed by her courage. We were standing at the front door where she'd insisted seeing me off. I couldn't believe that I'd actually imprinted! My whole life had completely changed in one short day. I'd woken up this morning and frowned out my window looking out at the sky. Right now I couldn't imagine…no, there wasn't a better sight in this world. "So…," Thaila said breaking the silence, "you're a wolf." I grinned. "Yeah, guess I am." She half laughed at my response and then stared me right in the eye. "What is imprinting? Why was it me?" "Well I'll answer you're second question first because the explanations a lot shorter. It was you because you're perfect. As much as this may sounds like fortune teller gibberish you're my other half. We're soul mates." God I sounded like a sap right now but it didn't really matter. Plus weren't girls supposed to love all that goo stuff? "As for your second question imprinting is how we find our mate…soul mates. It's really hard to explain. One minute gravity is pulling you to the earth but when you see her face there is no more gravity it's just her. You would do, be anything for her. Whether it's a lover, friend or even a brother, you would do anything to be by her side and protect her." I took a huge breath of air, saying all of that had taken the breath out of me. "So I know this is going to destroy the moment but are you a writer?" My mind went blank for a few seconds and then I started to laugh. I could feel Paul's harsh gazing bearing into my back from the window but I didn't care. I looked up to see Thaila with an un-amused expression and pouting lips. Darn it! I couldn't stare at her lips every time I looked or even thought about them I wanted to kiss her. I put my hand up to my mouth and coughed. "Well I'd better go now my cousin Quil will be waiting for me. I'll see you tomorrow." "Well actually I'm not so sure about that. I have school tomorrow." "Down here on the rez?" I'd have a heart attack if she went to the same school as the Cullens." "Yep! That's the one." "Well then I wouldn't be too surprised if you saw me tomorrow." With a wink I ran leaving her dumb struck on the porch. As soon as I was in the shelter of the trees I tore off my clothes and felt the sheer pleasure of transforming into something new. My grey silver hair shone in the moonlight. I played back every minute from the moment I'd met Thaila. No doubt any of the other guys, if they were in wolf form, would be hearing my thoughts and thinking I'd gone bonkers. Maybe I had, I didn't really care.

Thaila's P.O.V 

I lay on the sofa looking up at the ceiling not quite believing all that had happened to me. Werewolves existed. Embry Call was probably the greatest thing in my life and he would be anything I needed him to be. All of this just seemed a little to good to be true. The sudden realization hit me. Oh gosh what if I'd been dreaming all of this and everything had been a dream. It wouldn't be the first time. I closed my eyes and let myself drift into what I thought was sleep.


	3. Chapter 3  new girl in school

**Chapter 3**

Being the new girl at a school was a curse. I really didn't know how I was so distinguishable. Was I that odd looking? I knew Paul went to this school so maybe they were just scared to get near me. I didn't receive one, "Oh are you new here?" or a "Hey my name is … what's yours?" This all painfully reminded of my last school. I peered at my schedule; math, great, my favorite class. I walked into room 110. Someone, with overly large glasses and frizzy orange hair, popped out at me. I silently applauded myself for not screaming. "Hello there dear," she said with a moony voice, "you must be Paul's cousin. My name is Mrs. Loompa." Did she just say Loompa, like the scary things on Charlie and the Chocolate Factory? She looked at me with expectant eyes, as if daring me to make a jab at her name. "I'm Thaila, Thaila Curtis." "Well dear you can take the empty seat next to Mr. Call." I was stunned for a few seconds, Embry was here? I quickly looked over to see him smile and give me a wink. I trudged to my desk, red sneakers squeaking on the floor. I sat down in my seat and instantly turned away from Embry. This was way too awkward because I was so aware of him. The girl on my left smiled at me and introduced herself as Lisa. "Where did you move from Thaila? You look like you were born here on rez." "Well I was born here but my family moved to Vancouver when I was three." I was annoyed that Embry could hear everything I was saying to Lisa. Couldn't he give us some privacy? "So you're Paul's cousin? Truthfully I just moved here last week and he kind of scares me." "Don't worry Paul is actually a huge softy under the surface. He's just really intense." "Well it's a good thing he hasn't noticed me yet." That sounded so much like Paul. "Well actually," Lisa continued, "I haven't exactly let him see me. Every time he comes around a corner I all but run away." I smiled to myself Paul wasn't that bad. "So Thaila, what do you do for fun?" That one took me off guard. "What?" "For fun, La Push is pretty boring if you don't have a hobby." I could practically feel Embry's breath on my shoulder. I didn't need to turn around to figure out he was leaning towards me to hear me answer. I thought about what my hobby was, ogling Embry Call maybe, nah I didn't thank that was an actual activity. "Well…I write, sing, play the violin and read. Does that count as a hobby?" She nodded with a pleasant smile on her face. "That's a coincidence I'm a singer as well." A harsh throat clearing caught me attention, "I do like to see that you're getting acquainted with Thaila Lisa but I'm afraid we're in math class right now."

Math class had been torture each and every minute seeming to pass even slower than the last. My next class was English, guess who was in this class as well? If you guessed Embry Call you're corrected. I sat down next to him and whispered, "Did you steal my schedule from the office, or something?" A wicked grin formed on his face. "Maybe I did maybe I didn't." I quickly lunged for his schedule, even though I'm sure he saw my hand coming before I'd even started to move, he didn't stop me. Our schedules were exactly the same. I stared up at him in shock and then decided to calm down. "You're going to be so sick of me by the end of this year you're going to get a crate and personally ship me back to Vancouver." He emitted a low growl, one that was not playful. I quickly looked back his eyes were dark. "I would never do a thing like that ever." He grabbed my shoulder and I could see the muscles in his arm flex. I instantly blushed because where he touched it burned. "You must be Thaila!" Embry's left eye visibly twitched. I turned around to see a good looking guy, no where near as hot as Embry, but still attractive. I detached Embry's hand from my shoulder he then put his arm around his waist. I felt a bit light headed when he touched me like that but when I looked into his eyes there was something I didn't understand. Maybe the guy who'd introduced himself had a reputation.

Embry's P.O.V 

What was that snake Tristan doing? One minute I was happily talking to Thaila the next he'd appeared like a vision from hell. Not only had he destroyed the moment he was obviously hitting on her. The way his eyes roamed her body made me want to smack him. He seemed to be oblivious to the fact my arm was around her waist. In most cases when a guy is holding a girl it means she's taken. If it was possible to send messages through the brain right now I'd be saying back off Tristan, back off before you're dead. Tristan looked at the notebook on Thaila's desk then he grabbed it. "Hey!" Thaila protested. What was this idiot doing? I was about to make a move for the book, hands shaking, when his obnoxious voice rang throughout the classroom. "So you're a writer. You know the school has a writing club, you should check it out. It's probably the best club here, probably because I'm the president of it. This guy was so full of himself I looked down to make sure Thaila wasn't falling into his 'I'm so popular' act. My heart took a leap when I saw her face held an identical look of disgust. "Nice to meet you Tristan," with a voice that didn't reveal any happiness.

Thaila's P.O.V 

I was standing with Embry outside the school. "Is he always that obnoxious," I'd asked. The boy with red hair, Tristan, had walked up to me earlier that day and announced that he was the proud president of the writing club. Most guys didn't even write at his age and God forbid they'd ever admit to it. Not that I disliked Tristan for writing it was because he'd been checking me out for the entire class. "Most of the times," Embry said tartly. I think he was angry because Tristan had been eyeing me. "Well he probably makes my list of most annoying guys I've ever met. I'd probably put the proud president of the writing club at number two, quite an honor." At this Embry's face thawed. "Oh? Who makes number one." I pretended to ponder this. "Hmm I'm gonna have to say you." I smiled at his shocked expression. After two seconds he gave me a play punch on the shoulder. "I was just kidding I really don't know but Tristan doesn't bug me enough to hold number one…yet." I cold drop of water fell on my nose and I looked up to the sky. Rain was definitely not an unusual thing in Forks. "So," Embry said, something underlying in his voice, "you sing." "Um…yes?" He smiled. "Nothing, I was just trying to imagine Paul putting up with that. He'll snap at us if we so much as whisper when he's sleeping." "Well, I'd never sing in front of Paul, or anyone for that matter," I added, "I usually just bring my iPod and walk around the forest or the beach." I'd expected a laugh or at least a snort from Embry as I confessed one of my geekier habits. Instead he looked worried. "You shouldn't do that it's dangerous. What if something crept up on you in the woods while you were plugged in?" I leaned in closer to him, enjoying his woodsy scent. "You mean what if another wolf caught me eye?" "No. There's something else, something just as dangerous as us." Embry looked around the school yards and dragged me off campus. I didn't really know where we were going but it didn't seem like I had a choice not to follow.

We were down at the beach by the time Embry decided to stop and face me. He did a very quick scope of the beach to make sure no one was around then looked me straight in the eye. He grabbed me by my shoulders again and gazed into my eyes. "Thaila vampires are real. They're deadly fast, strong and smart. Wolves match them in all these things but it's too close a fight. Please, please, please do me a favor and stay out of the woods unless I'm with you. "Wait what do you mean? Vampires actually exist? Wait. That mean's they don't burn when they go out in the sun." "No actually they sparkle." What? "They…sparkle?" "Yeah it's a long story and not really important." I sickening realization hit me. "Why are you associated with vampires?" Embry sighed and looked out over the ocean. "I guess you would've found out sooner or later and I think it's better than I'm the one telling you. Vampires are, as you know, a brutal race that feeds off the blood of humans. The Cullens and Denalis are the only exception to this general rule. They feed off of animal blood. Vegetarians, they like to call themselves. Any ways from time to time a vampire will walk onto Quilute territory. It's our job as 'protectors' to hunt them down and kill them." My face hid no emotion I was completely freaked out.

Embry's P.O.V 

This was it, I thought. She'd leave here. The girl in front of me was wide eyed and shaking. She took one step back and I quickly reached out to grab her but to my surprise she'd beat me to it. "Why would you do something like that? That's so stupid and dangerous! What if you got hurt?" All of her words seemed to float around my head not quiet sinking through for all I could think about was that she'd willingly hugged me. Her arms only tightened as she laid her head against me chest. "Don't worry Thaila. Here, let me show you something." He grabbed my hand and took me into the forest. I was about to ask what we were doing when he stripped his shirt off revealing his perfect body. "Embry what are you doing?" As much as I wanted to look away embarrassed, I couldn't take my eyes off him. "What? Like what you see?" He then ran off into some bushes. "Really…Embry you're gonna leave me alone in the forest after what you've just told me?" I heard what sounded like him unzipping his pants from behind the bushed. I tried not to imagine things but my mind won. Thank god he couldn't read me mind. Or could he! A foreign sound made my head spin. Emerging from the bush was a wolf. This wolf was different though it was bigger than a horse, about the size of a small shed. Somewhere in the back of my mind I knew that this was Embry but my mind couldn't comprehend it. The wolf took slow gentle steps its topaz eyes bearing into my soul. "You're probably waiting for me to say something." The wolf whined slightly and stopped in its tracks. I didn't know if I was brave enough to walk over to him. I closed me eyes and tried to imagine it was Embry, as a human, in front of me. It was hard to imagine that my cousin Paul could turn into a wolf, heck half the people I knew hear could turn into wolves. I took a confident step forward face betraying any signs of fear. I was sure Embry loved me and of course though I wouldn't admit it to him now I loved him. It didn't matter that he was a freaking enormous wolf. My hand reached out on its own accord and began to pet his fur. The top layer was hard but once I put my hands underneath that it was as soft as silk. He let out, what I thought was a purr. "Hey," I muttered, "isn't it cats that purr?" He barked I wasn't sure if it was a laugh or if he was angry at being compared to a house cat.


	4. Chapter 4  getting to know you

**Chapter 4**

"So do you have any other siblings?" I asked Embry as a sat cuddled up beside him on Paul's sofa. "No. Do you?" "Yes. I have a brother who's probably the best thing that's ever happened to this earth. If he can't figure out the solution to global warming no one can." I waited a few moments before adding, "And my parents both love him." Embry's head turned in my direction. Anger clearly plastered on his face. "It's so unfair that you had to have parents that hurt you. I don't know why you could've just grown up here with Paul." I smiled sadly. "Because then Paul would've been even more attached to me and you'd be dead right now." His face softened, "If I'd been fighting for you I'd definitely have won. Not that I'd take any satisfaction in killing Paul, he's a blast." Images of Paul catching frogs and trying to make things explode flashed through my mind. "Yeah he is pretty hilarious plus he's the only family I've got." "He's not the only family you've got Thaila. I'm here. I will always be here for you, no matter what happens." I was scared and thrilled by the intensity of his words. His hand had somehow snaked its way around my waist again and I found my hear t painfully thumping in my chest. No doubt he could hear every beat. I attempted to ease the tension by murmuring, "Even if I got turned into a vampire?" I saw him shiver slightly but his eyes stayed focused on mine. "Yes. It wouldn't matter you'd still be you to some extent." With that he brought his face down to mine and I could practically taste his breath. In my whole life I'd only kissed a few guys but none of them had meant anything. Embry Call on the other hand was a whole different story. I felt is lips slightly brush mine then BAM! The door burst open with a bang. "Call I'm gonna pretend I didn't see that so I won't have to stick you!" Ten points for Paul for ruining what just might have been the epitome of my life.

Embry's P.O.V 

Paul had showed a lot of strength by accepting me and Thaila but he'd just ruined the moment. I was pissed. "Well guess that's my cue to leave Thaila." "But…" I motioned her to come out on the porch to see me off. Paul began mumbling about how no one in this world could be trusted anymore. As soon as I got out the door I grabbed her and pressed my mouth down on hers. Kissing Thaila was even greater than I'd imagined it would be. Her scent was absolutely unique I was positive I could find her any where. The mixture of scents that came up her could only be described as Christmas. She sighed as I turned my head to deepen the kiss. With every fiber of my being I loved her. Slowly but surely her hands came up to rest on my shoulders. Yet again a knock on the window ended the kiss. When I finally pulled away I laughed, "I should've known Paul would be watching." I was out of breath from the kiss but I could stabbed right now and not care. I leaned in once more and whispered in her ear, "See yah at school tomorrow Thai." I raced into the forest feeling more alive then ever.


	5. Chapter 5  Tristan is a vampire?

**Chapter 6**

Thaila's P.O.V 

At the time it'd seemed like a good idea but now I wasn't so sure now. "He'll completely loose his mind." I wasn't so sure I wanted Embry loosing his mind. His intelligence was one of the many things that made him so attractive. I did have to admit that I looked amazing in the light lavender T that Lisa had let me borrow. It showed off a little bit more cleavage then usual but that was alright with me. I was sure Embry would notice, he noticed everything. What I hadn't counted on was the whole student body 'noticing' too. Really all I'd done was put on some make-up curled me hair and changer me clothes. I strutted into math class, Embry wasn't there yet but he would be. "Oh my god Thaila is that you?" Crap, Tristan. "Yeah," I said unwillingly. "You look…look…just wow." His eyes were completely focused on my chest. I began to feel uncomfortable. "Tristan my face is up here."

Embry P.O.V 

"What?" I couldn't quite believe what my cousin had just told me. Quil had a habit of over exaggerating things. He was one of 'us' but he hadn't gone through his first transformation yet. "Seriously she walked in and it was like holy crap. She could've been America's next top model. If I were you I'd find her and make sure all the guys in this school keep their hands off her.

I stomped down the hallway into my math class. She was talking or rather avoiding Tristan, jealousy seethed through me. Everyone jumped out of my way as I made my way through the class. She turned around and I stopped dead in my tracks. I'd always though she was beautiful but she was a goddess. It wasn't fair! How could I be angry at her when she looked like that, like she'd done nothing wrong? She probably didn't even realize what she was doing to me, what she was doing to every guy in the school. I took a deep breathe and said, "Hey Thai." "Hi, Embry," she replied shyly looking down at the floor. A light blush spread over her face making her undoubtedly to most beautiful thing anyone in this room had ever seen. Before the teacher could tell us to sit down I grabbed Thaila and towed her out of the class. "Thaila," I sighed, "what are you doing." Her head tilted to the left, completing her innocent look perfectly. "Why…why are you dressed like that?" "Oh, well Lisa wanted to try some stuff with my hair and clothes." So this was all her friends fault. Thaila was too naïve to notice but obviously her friend had some ulterior motive. "Anyways I don't want you to catch a cold so take this," I handed her my jacket, "and don't take it off. If you get sick…well I'll just have to take care of you." "That doesn't seem like such a bad consequence." She said and grinned. Damn. "I'll also make you do double the amount of homework you do." "Fine, I'll wear the coat."

"I'm telling you man her friend is trying to kill me." Paul scoffed, "I don't really think a teenage girl is capable of sabotage." "You'd be surprised." I muttered. I looked around the cafeteria trying to find Thaila. I been away from her for an hour and it was killing me. I spotted her at an almost vacant table. I focused in on the person sitting next to her. Lisa! "See?" I shook Paul's shoulder and pointed. "That's her, the one that's trying to do me in." Paul smacked my hand off his shoulder and looked over to where I was pointing. I waited for him to say something like. "That Barbie is the one who 'sabotaged' you?" But there was nothing silence. I caught a glimpse of him standing there like an idiot. Just staring at where I was pointing. I tried to find the girl who he'd imprinted on. I looked all around, all that was behind Lisa and Thaila was a door. Paul had imprinted on a door? Ridiculous images of Paul proposing to a door flashed through my mind. But no, we couldn't imprint on an object. Then it hit me. Oh no he'd imprinted on Lisa.

Paul's P.O.V 

I couldn't believe it, I'd actually imprinted on someone. I was so caught up in the wonder of this fact that I hadn't even noticed she'd come to stand right next to me. "…Yes? Can I help you with anything?" Snarky, sarcastic and utterly beautiful, she was perfect. Thaila looked at me with knowing eyes. The smiled a 100 watt that no doubt had Embry melting beside me. "So," Thaila said, "Paula this is my friends Lisa. Lisa this is my cousin Paul." My future stepped forward and shook my hand. "Pleasure to meet you Paul," she said in a sweet voice. I didn't really notice nor did I care when Embry and Thaila turned to leave us alone in the cafeteria.

Thaila's P.O.V 

It'd been two weeks since I'd fallen in love with Embry Call. It seemed that every second of my every day was spent with him. Unfortunately he'd announce last night that he and Paul had to do some border patrol up in Canada and they'd be gone for two days. I know two days doesn't sound like a lot of time but when you looked at how much time we spent together it would be like someone leaving for a week. 'Promise me you'll be safe when I'm gone.' 'Always,' I'd replied. I didn't really know what he'd expected me to do, go cliff diving maybe. Apparently some idiot had tried to cliff dive in a storm a few months ago. The first day of school went by painfully slow. That night I'd ended up making too much food forgetting that I wouldn't have two wolves at the table. I was restless in my sleep and woke up on the floor the next morning.

I was released the final bell of the day had just rung. I hurriedly gathered all my supplies and ran out the door. I was half way up the forest path that led to the house when my mind began to wander. Embry would be home tonight! Just the thought made shivers of pleasure go down my spine. I stopped in my walk when I noticed a familiar back. Was it really Tristan? Tristan had been away from school for almost a week. When I'd asked Embry about it all he'd said was good riddance. But right now there was no question that it was him. I had the scare of my life when he turned around. "Thaila," the voice hissed. T-this couldn't be Tristan, to beautiful to deadly. The creature's eyes glowed red. What was this thing? My day with Embry on the beach came back to mind, 'Vampires exist,' he'd said. Tristan was a vampire. "Thaila." The creature growled again. "You shouldn't be out here in the woods alone. You're far too tempting." From what Embry had told me new born vampires weren't supposed to be able to control their thirst but so far Tristan seemed to be doing well. "I'm not in the woods I'm on a path." I said pathetically. "I guess," he said, "no wolf today Thaila?" No. I needed to lie. "Embry's here and you'll be dead if you do anything to me." "You know Thaila you have a very unique small to your blood it's absolutely delicious. Believe me I won't be the only vampire trying to obtain you blood." A breeze came from the north blew through the air sending a colorful array of red, orange and yellow leaves. Impossibly Tristan's eyes blazed an even brighter red. The wind must have blown my scent across his face! This was it. Good bye Embry, Paul and Lisa. With an impossible speed the red blur of Paul lunged towards me at the same time two silver and grey wolves emerged from the wood at an equally deadly pace.


	6. Chapter 6 will you marry me?

**Chapter 6 **

Embry's P.O.V 

I didn't have to convince Paul to come back early with me, he wanted to see Lisa just as bad as I wanted to see Thaila. I hadn't seen her face or heard her face in two days, which seemed like a life time. Not to mention that the vampire we'd been tracking in Canada had jumped into the ocean destroy any chance of us finding it. As we came closer to the house I could hear voices. "You'll be dead if you do anything to me." It was Thaila's voice and I knew her well enough to know she was scared out of her mind. "- I won't be the only vampire with hopes of obtaining your blood." Thaila was being stalked by a vampire! I picked up my pace and began going as fast as I could. I burst out of the wood, Paul hot on my trail, and tackled the vampire. The newborn looked like Tristan which only made my blood burn hotter. Paul took one side of it while I pulled on the other. There was that satisfying sound, like granite being chopped in half, as we tore him limb from limb.

Paul ran off to get some fire wood to burn the remains of the pitiful thing that had attacked my Thaila. I darted back into the forest to change forms. I came out from behind the bush and saw Thaila staring wide eyed at the remains of the vampire. When she heard me emerge her head quickly snapped in my direction, tears pouring out from her violet eyes. "Thaila I'm so sorry you had to see that. But you know why I had to do it right? It's okay if you're scared of me. If you're frightened I'll just leave." An astonished look lit up her face. She t hen shook her head from side to side. I wasn't sure if that meant she wasn't afraid. Maybe she was just trying to shake the images out of her brain. Unexpectedly she fell to her knees. My attempt to give her space was in vain. I ran towards her and gave her a thorough look over, making sure she wasn't injured. "Thaila please tell me what you're thinking," I begged.

"I-I was so scarred I thought I was going to die. Never see you again. Never talk to Paul or Lisa. I-it was Tristan someone turned him into a vampire." Thaila had never looked more like a child. Her violet eyes were huge, sparkling with tears. She was curled over, arms wrapping around her knees. It completely tore at me heart to see her so scared. I scooped her up in my arms and called out to Paul,

"I'm taking her back to the house." He only nodded.

Thaila's P.O.V 

My mind was blank. Embry sat me down on my bed and got me a cup of tea. From the way he was staring at me I could tell he was unsure whether to touch me or leave. I didn't want him to leave but I couldn't form any words with my mouth. Finally he sat down on my bed and put his hand on my leg.

"Thai would it be better for me to leave you for a while?" My brain instantly began to fire. No! He couldn't leave me, not now, not ever. What was he saying? The few days that we'd been apart I'd felt like I was lost in a maze.

"No! You can't leave." My voice came out in a pitiful childish squeak. "I'm just not sure what to say or think for that matter."

"You don't have to do anything. I just don't want you to be scared. Although that probably sounds stupid because there's no way you wouldn't be scared after what you just saw." I couldn't stand being in this house anymore. I needed to get out.

"I want to go outside." I stated to emotion in my voice.

"Are you sure?" He was confused. I didn't blame him I'd almost been killed by a vampire right outside my house. It seemed odd that I'd want to go back.

"Positive. Just down to the beach I need to clear my head." I grabbed his hand and walked with him down to the beach.

I wasn't really sure where I was going but as soon as I saw the cliff where'd I'd met him I knew my destination. Seeing my objective he climbed up, agile as ever, to the top. He extended his arm to help me up the steepest part of the cliff and I was stunned by his face for a few seconds. My love for him was so powerful even I couldn't quite believe it. I never thought with my butchered past I'd ever be able to find a love as true as his. His face took on an impish grin bringing me back to reality. I felt the familiar scent of the sea as Embry pulled me onto the top of our cliff. For a minute I thought we were in the wrong place. The grass had been dug up and in it's place we hundreds of crocuses and tulips. It was beautiful the flowers were all of my favorite colors yellow orange and red.

"Did you do this?" I gasped, not quite believing my eyes.

"No. Sorry I didn't tell you this earlier but fairies are real and they decided to only decorate this particular spot on the beach." He smiled revealing perfect pearl white teeth. No one had ever gone to these lengths for me. Until Embry no one had ever sent me flowers for no reason. He was ideal. He always called me back he always said the things I needed to hear he always did what was best for me. He would always be there for me. I reached over, on my tippy toes, and hugged him.

"Thank you," I murmured. He coughed and looked around rather self consciously.

"Look Thaila, I know this might not be the best time to do this but from the moment I met you I've wanted to ask." He could not being saying what I thought he was. My teeth clenched together and my whole body froze. "Thaila Curtis," he said in a strong and sure voice, "from the day I met you here about a month ago I knew that you were the one I wanted to spend eternity with. I love you and I will do and be whatever you need. I will listen to you when you need to be heard and I'll back off when you need space. Now, twenty years, eighty years from now I wish to be by your side. So Thaila Amalie Curtis will you marry me?"


	7. Chapter 7 the power of persuasion

**Chapter 7 **

Embry's P.O.V

I'd gotten down on one knee and tried, to the best of my abilities, to describe my love for her. Of course we would've been here all week if I were actually to tell her how much she meant to me. As I took out the ring I'd gotten for her she just starred at me, not quite believing what she was seeing. Then a sudden thought came to me. What if she said no? It was taking her an awful long time to respond. I began to get nervous. Maybe I'd put her into shock. I looked up as she mumbled something unintelligible.

"Yes," She whispered, while smiling, "Of course I will". My heart did a complete front flip. I eagerly took out the ring from its velvet container and slipped it on her fourth finger. I was a guy, but even to me the ring was beautiful. I could imagine Paul freaking out when we got back but all I could think about was how Thaila looked at this moment. I engrained her every feature into my mind. The sun had perfect timing as it broke through the clouds right after Thaila had accepted me proposal. Besides Tristan turning into a vampire and Thaila being so shocked I'd have to say that this was definitely the best day of my life. I had a fiancée, soon to be Mrs. Thaila Call.

Thaila's P.O.V 

Mrs. Call, Thaila Call. I'd been repeating my soon to be last name over and over as me and Embry, my fiancée, walked hand in hand to the house. I was to be married after knowing Embry for only a month. Sure to non-imprintees this would seem incredibly rash and stupid but to me it was just right. I had no doubts what so ever that he was the one for me.

Paul wasn't at home when we arrived, no doubt seeing Lisa. "So," Embry said in a soft voice right above me ear, "Ms. Curtis when do you think we should break the news to your parents?" My heart thudded then came to a stop. Parents, I hadn't even planned on telling them. I'd been more concerned with all the explanations I'd have to give at school tomorrow. It was our last year in high school so it wouldn't be too bad telling everyone why I had a diamond ring on my finger.

"My p-parents," I stuttered, trying to catch my breath, "wouldn't care." The equivalent of a snarl rumbled in his chest. I couldn't think of anything else as his arms snaked their way around my waist.

"They better care, I'm about to take away their only daughter. Plus it wouldn't be right to get married without their blessing."

"Believe me," I said. His hands encircled my waist and I let out a sigh. It wasn't fair that he was doing this to me, making my heart thud against me chest. "You will only receive a curse from my parents, much less a blessing." He turned me around so I could look into his burning topaz eyes; so unfair.

"I still think we should give it a shot." No lights were on in the house. The only trace of luminosity was the small porch light outside the window. This was not a good situation for me. Under any other circumstance I would've been ecstatic, but with my resolve wavering with every passing second I needed to get in control.

"No, Embry," I said pushing against his chest and failing to move him away. "It'd be a bad idea. I don't think I'm ready to face my parents yet."

"Thai, I know it'll be hard but I really think it would be worth our while. It would sort of make every thing seem more official." His fingers were underneath my shirt touching my waist as his lips brushed the side of my face. Damn, he wasn't letting this go. The only way I could win would be if I broke down in tears and begged him, right now I wasn't in the mood for that. Embry and I had probably kissed over a thousand times. I didn't know why I was hyper ventilating. The intensity of this moment was like nothing I'd ever experienced before.

"Don't be angry if they don't give us they're blessing," I muttered.

"Thanks Thai," he said as he kissed me with fervor and passion. "You know," he said between kisses, "I'm pretty positive we'll get that blessing." His mouth moved down to my neck, allowing me some air, then instantly returning to my lips in a few seconds. A new sound and a light made both me and Embry pull apart. Paul was in the door way looking thoroughly disgusted.

"I came in to congratulate you two but it seems like I've interrupted the celebration." Paul was obviously embarrassed even though he didn't show it. "Any ways I'm in the house now," waving his hands in the air to indicate his existence he added, "so please save it for the honeymoon." I was positive my emotions weren't as in check as Paul's, I blushed a deep red while grinning like an idiot.

"Don't worry Paul," Embry said. "We won't be here tomorrow. We're going to Thaila's parents to get their blessing." I heard Paul mumble something like 'Good luck with that,' before he disappeared into his bedroom.

"You ready for this?" Embry asked with seriously.

"With all that bribing you had me go through you're asking this now?" He chuckled.

"I didn't really see that as bribing. I just wanted to kiss my fiancée." I sighed, there was no hope. I couldn't stay angry at him.

"Guess I'm as ready as I'll ever be." Embry knew all about my past lifestyle, knew that even though I'd grown up in a huge house with lots of money and servants that I'd never really been happy. Yet here we were, driving down the highway to return to that nightmare of a life I'd had.


	8. Chapter 8 meet uncle Tiber

**Chapter 8**

Thaila's P.O.V

Pretty little white dresses, more toys than any one could hope to count and a lovely mansion to live in. I was like a princess. Servants would wait on my every need every day and I hated my life. Not that all the pampering wasn't nice but because my parents didn't love me. My mother was always at parties and my father was always talking with his business partner's. Nothing was more important to me than my parents. I fought hard to earn their love. I excelled in school and sports and I tried to be the best daughter anyone could hope for. The only person who noticed my efforts was my uncle Tiber. Uncle Tiber had always scared me and I didn't want his attention. He had pale white skin and 'brown' eyes, which I'm sure he used contacts for. At the time I didn't know uncle Tiber was a vampire. He'd always make obscured comments like, "Oh Thaila, don't you smell lovely today or Thaila don't you just look delicious." Uncle Tiber was a predator. My mother, I'm sure, had been beautiful at one time. Her hair was jet black like mine but her face was longer and wore a permanent scowl. Her eyes were black just like her soul. My father was like a statue. When he talked to me there were no signs of emotion on his face. My childhood had mostly consisted of me trying to earn my parents love, stay away from Uncle Tiber and secret tea parties with my dolls. I had no friends I didn't really have parents the only person I had was Paul. So when I was eighteen I decided to run away from home and live with Paul. I hadn't expected to meet Embry. I couldn't believe I was back at this house of horrors again.

"This is it." I stated while looking straight ahead at the huge white mansion.

"This is huge!"

"Don't let the outside appearance fool you. I can assure you that inside it's anything but lovely." Embry gave me a small hug around the shoulders. We began to walk towards the front door when Embry stopped dead in his tracks.

"Vampire," He growled. A vampire, where? It couldn't be that it was inside and had killed my parents, could it? Even though I had told myself over and over again that they didn't matter a small flicker of terror lit in my heart. I pushed past Embry and ran to the door.

"Thaila, don't go in there! The vampire could be inside the house." I ignored his voice and swung open the door.

"Mom…Dad! Is anyone in here?" The house was empty not a single piece of furniture. The lights were gone the only thing left in the house were the curtains. Something strong grabbed my shoulders and spun me around.

"Thaila don't you ever do that to me again! The vampire is in the house. I'm sure of it. If it had gone for the obvious kill you'd be dead by now."

"I'm sorry I had to see that my parents were alright."

"Well it doesn't look like they're here so we should leave." Embry had obviously heard the noise before I had. But in a few seconds I could hear the ominous sounds of heels clicking on the marble floor.

"Thaila, it's so good to see you again. But I'm afraid the company you keep is less than satisfactory for a lady of your class." The familiar voice sent chills down my spine. Uncle Tiber.

"What are you doing here?" I asked, voice quavering.

"I'm here to see you my dear and might I say that you've grown up to be a beautiful young lady like your mother, so delectable." Embry's hands started to shake.

"No you may not say anything to her you leach. Who are you and how do you know Thaila?"

"My dear sweet you have not told your guard dog of your beloved uncle?" Embry's mouth formed the word uncle with disbelief.

"Your uncle is a vampire?" I had never told Embry because I was sure we'd never have to meet uncle Tiber.

"Yes," I whispered, "I didn't mean to keep you in the dark. But I hated him, I never though we'd have to meet up with him." Embry looked betrayed. The look on his face made me want to cry. I knew I hadn't lied or anything but I felt horrible. "Why did you want to meet me?" I turned to uncle Tiber with, what I hoped, was confidence.

"Well my dear I often admired you. Even when you were four and six years old I knew you were something special. You may not know this but your blood Thaila is probably the most tempting to a vampire. I don't know why but it seems to sing to us. I came here with an offer for you Thaila, to give you immortality."

"There's no way in hell I would hand over my life to the likes of you!" Uncle Tiber's left eye visibly twitched.

"Thaila," Embry said, "Step away from me. Before I could ask why he'd pushed me to the corner of the room and exploded into a giant wolf. He then howled a long ear splitting howl. At the sight of Embry being a couple feet away, uncle Tiber's eyes focused on me. Embry quickly closed the distance between us and positioned himself in front of me.

"Thaila," uncle Tiber said in an ancient whisper, "think about it, immortality. Don't you want to join your mother?" I grabbed onto Embry's silver coat and poked my head out from around him.

"What do you mean by that?"

"Hello darling." A foreign yet familiar voice called from behind me. I spun around to see my mother, beautiful, pale and red eyes. She glided down the stairs and inhaled my scent. Her pupils seemed to dilate and before I could even see it coming she threw herself at me. In a blur uncle Tiber restrained her.

"Control yourself Sarah!"

"No! I want her." I was shaking from head to toe. My own mother wanted to kill me. This was proof that there was no maternal bond between us.

"No Sarah, she's mine. If there's anything left over you can have it." They were going to eat me. No doubt Embry would fight till he was dead to save me. The love of my life would die protecting me from my certain death.

"Mom don't you remember me? Thaila, I'm your daughter." There was obviously going to be no answer from my mother, whose eyes still shone with thirst. I turned my attention to uncle Tiber.

"Where is my father?" I asked him in a monotone voice.

"Thaila, dear Thaila you always knew I had an eye for your mother. He wouldn't allow me to turn your mother into a vampire so I simply put him in the basement of the house. He'd probably been in there for three days. Don't get your hopes up." At that very moment four wolves burst through the windows of the house. Instantly uncle Tiber was lost behind a mask or multicolored furs. I heard that heart wrenching sound as they tore him apart. Everything was happening so fast my human eyes couldn't hope to catch all of it. I saw Embry collide head on with my mother. They both circled each other trying to find each other's weak point. My mother dashed to her left and bounced off the wall knocking Embry down to the floor. A pained howl escaped from his lips and I felt my insides disintegrate.

"Embry," I screamed. Soon my love was backed up by Jacob and Jared. As much as I hated my mother and as much as I hated to admit I was her daughter I couldn't stand to watch her die. I turned away and squeezed my eyes shut while plugging my ears. It did nothing. I could still hear that fingernails against a chalk board sound. She was dead. More than half of my life had been devoted to gaining her acceptance. Tears pushed their way through my eyes at this moment I felt completely alone.

"She cracked one of his ribs. He should be okay in a couple of minutes," Sam's voice said bringing me back to present day. I ran over to where Embry was lying. I ran my hand against the fur on his head, afraid that if I reached any lower I would hurt him. I low whine escaped from his muzzle.

"No Embry," Sam said, "you can't change back you need to heal fully." I hated the feeling of not knowing what Embry was thinking. I needed him. I needed him to know how torn up I was about my mother, how I loved him but more than anything I needed him to heal. Minutes passed and I kneeled beside him ignoring the obvious pain in my legs. I couldn't step away from him for if I didn't I would break down.

"Fine Embry you can switch back now, don't run though." All the guys left giving me and Embry some privacy. I turned around searching for his shirt as he changed behind my back. I picked up the shirt and quickly turned around the see Embry standing before me, an angry purple black bruise on his ribcage. I refused to cry anymore as I walked up to Embry, not hugging him in fear of hurting his mending rib. To my surprise he took my into a constricting hug. I relaxed in his overly strong hold, gathering my emotions.

"Embry…need…air."

"Sorry," he murmured in my ear. "I was so afraid of you getting hurt. I just need a moment." I re-ran the last half hour in my mind. My uncle Tiber's voice came into my head, "You're father had been in the basement for three days."

"Embry…we need to get my…," My train of thought was lost as his lips came down forcefully on mine. Even though I knew now wasn't really the time and place for this I caved in, wanting to feel Embry with every fiber of my being. Our lips molded into each other perfectly. I felt a bit sorry for him since he had to lean down so far to kiss me. He didn't really seem to mind though. My heart buzzed and electric shocks ran through me as he moaned. He really didn't understand the full effect his voice had on me.

"Embry…," more kissing, "we need to get...," sigh, "my father." Reluctantly I pulled my mouth away from his. Eyes still swirling with passion he said,

"Why? Why should we go get him? He did nothing but hurt you Thaila."

"I know, but he's still my dad. It would be wrong to leave him in a basement while he's alive." I hoped he was alive. "Please, for me."

"Where's this basement?" he grumbled. I'd thought he'd wanted a blessing. Obviously after meeting my undead mother he wasn't in the mood for wedding business. We rounded the corner and Embry kicked down the old door to the basement. I scoped out the basement praying to god that my father hadn't been turned into a vampire as well.

"Dad, are you there?"


	9. Chapter 9 get the blessing and run

**Chapter 9 **

Embry's P.O.V 

I honestly didn't know why we were still here. Next time I would listen to Thaila. It had been stupid of me to drag her into this. I held her hand tightly as we scoped out the basement, not wanting any distance between us. The thought of her being turned into a vampire was enough to make me mental. I couldn't believe she'd never told me about uncle Tiber.

"Daddy, are you there?" Her broken voice reminded me that I needed to be there for her. For god's sake she'd just watched her mother die and I was standing here like a useless thing.

"Thaila we should really go. This is just hurting you more." She turned back to stare at me.

"Either way I'm going to be a wreck for days it would at least put some peace into my mind if we found his body. If I stop now I'll forever feel like I let him die."

"T-Thaila is that you?"

"Daddy, you're all right!" Thaila raced over to where her father was tied to the wall. "What did uncle Tiber do to you? Don't worry we'll get you out." She tried in vain to untie her father, and as much as I hated to, I helped her set the undeserving jerk free.

"Thaila," he took her into a gigantic hug, "I never thought I'd see my little girl again. Look at you so beautiful and no doubt smart." Thaila looked genuinely confused. I guessed that her father had never hugged her before.

"Daddy, are you alright."

"I am now. Thaila I have to tell you something. I know I've been a terrible father, don't deny it. I wasn't there for you when I should've been. But you have to know that I didn't have a choice. When your mother and I got married uncle Tiber came along. It was no secret that she was having an affair with him. She'd promised him that she had no relationship with me whatsoever; then she got pregnant and had you. Tiber was furious to make it up to him Sarah promised that he could have you. I knew what Tiber was a demon, a monster sent from hell. When I attempted to run away with you he stopped me saying that if I ever tried again to take what was his he would kill you. So I was to have no contact with you what so ever. I was so glad the day you escaped from this place but I missed you dearly. While I rotted away in this basement I couldn't help but to think Tiber was out there stalking you. Which brings me to my next question, where is Tiber?" Wow. Hadn't been expecting a confession like that from Thaila's father. It was getting really hard to hate the guy when he had tears running down his face.

"He's gone daddy, dead."

"Dead, but how did you manage to kill him," he gave one quick look at me then decided to proceed, "he's a vampire." Well I guess it was now or never.

"Embry Call, sir." I said shaking his hand. "A few friends and I took him and Sarah down. We're um…where wolves." The look on his face fell. That was a great way to make a first impression Embry. Hello sire my name is Embry Call I'm a where wolf and I would like to marry your daughter, by the way I killed your wife. Thaila quickly looked back and forth between us.

"I'm sorry daddy it was an accident. She was going to kill us!"

"Dead, Sarah is dead?"

"I'm awfully sorry sir I did it to protect Thaila."

"Sorry? My boy, I've been waiting for her to die for seventeen years now!"

"Daddy, are you feeling alright?"

"More then better my dear. Now let's get out of this stinking basement."

Thaila's P.O.V 

I watched from the old dusty window as Embry and my father walked outside. No doubt Embry was asking for his blessing. This day had been the longest in my life. My mother and uncle Tiber were dead but at the same time I'd discovered my father loved me. I smiled to myself creating a smiling face on the window. I saw a look of shock and then a wide smile appear on my father's face as he shook Embry's hand. I was glad that they got along. I sat down, my back against the wall and closed my eyes.

"You're awake." Embry stated. We weren't at the house anymore. I was in Embry's car and we were cruising down the highway.

"Sorry, guess I was more tired than I thought." He chuckled.

"Thaila you don't have to apologize for falling asleep. You've had an extremely long day." My throat seemed to suddenly close up. It hurt, bad. I don't know why but when he said that I thought of my mother. I guess I was still a child. Embry didn't seem to notice my sudden change of emotion as we pulled up into Paul's driveway.

"Good night," he said when we were at the doorway. "Call me if you need anything…Hey, are you okay." I put on my best 'of course face' and smiled.

"Of course I am. I'm just tired." He didn't look like he'd bought it so I reached up and kissed him lightly on the cheek. "See you tomorrow." I walked into the house and closed the door behind me. Nobody was here and as far as I knew Paul didn't have patrol tonight. I hated to think of what he might be doing at 12:00pm. I ran up into my room, grabbed my pillow, and collapsed onto my bed. It didn't take long before I was balling my eyes out. I sobbed for my dead mother. I cried for all the horrible things I'd said about my father. When I was done crying for all those things I began to weep for no reason.

"Thaila," I hadn't even noticed Embry come into my room. "You should've told me you weren't feeling well." I was probably a mess, tears sticking to my eyelashes; my hair a rat's nest. He crossed the room in three large strides and picked my up. He cradled me, his arms rocking me back and forth in a calming way.

"I-I'm s-sorry I d-didn't want y-you to see me l-like this," I blubbered. This was a pathetic thing to say because I already knew he wouldn't care.

"Thaila you could be screaming and ripping your hair out in rage, I wouldn't care." My breathing slowed to a regular pace as sleep somewhat claimed me.

I was awoken when I heard Embry get up from where he'd been lying down.

"No. Stay." I couldn't stand to be apart from him, not now.

"Thaila," he cleared his throat, "Paul's gonna kill me if he finds me sleeping with you."

"He can't do that," I replied, "not when we're engaged." I smiled in my head as I spoke the words neither of us had said aloud. He fought a very short internal battle before giving in, "fine, but if I'm shot it's your fault." I smiled pulling him back towards me.


	10. Chapter 10 perfect wedding

**Chapter 10 **

Thaila's P.O.V 

Today was the big day. I was marrying Embry Call in exactly two hours and forty eight seconds. The weather had cooperated with us. The sun was shining and the tulips and crocuses were just blooming. Our wedding was to take place down at the beach, close to the place we had met. Paul and Embry's cousin Quil were the groom's men. Lisa and Katie were the bride's maids. Funny how I'd never been so sure of anything yet I was still nervous. I looked at my reflection in the mirror. Three professional make up artists had made all the difference. I looked beautiful but still myself. My dress trailed behind me with white pearls at the train. A ribbon was tide underneath my chest making my legs look longer. Every aspect of it was perfect. I looked around to see my father crying behind me.

"Oh daddy, don't start crying. You're gonna make me cry too."

"I'm sorry Thaila. I've missed so much of your life it's kind of a shock to see you all grown up and getting married." I wasn't good at emotional scenes like this.

"Daddy you know I'll always love you. I have to admit I was very angry for you leaving when I was little but it's okay now. You should know that I love Embry. I love him so much that it hurts saying his name; he's why I'm here now. He saved me daddy." The music accompaniment I'd chosen for my wedding march started to play. "Show time," I whispered. "There's one more thing, daddy."

"Yes?"

"Don't let me fall."

My wedding had been perfect. Of course everyone had been in tears by the end. I'd been crying the whole day. I'd thought weddings were supposed to be happy occasions. Don't get me wrong though. Being eternally bound to Embry Call was the best experience of my life. Besides what was to happen after the wedding.

We'd jumped into the after and car and sped off to the airport. For our honeymoon we were going to the Alps in Switzerland. I really didn't think the snow and the cold would be a problem. I was so tired that I fell asleep on the plane. I awoke when something buzzed in my ear.

"We're approaching our destination Mrs. Call. Please make sure you remember to take your werewolf with you when you leave the plane." I smirked,

"You know I really think you'd be hard to forget.


End file.
